


Home

by Leif Writes (FrankensteinsMomster)



Series: Prodigal Valentine's Drabbles [14]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankensteinsMomster/pseuds/Leif%20Writes
Summary: The finale to my Valentine's Drabbles. I hope you've all enjoyed them as much as I've enjoyed writing them.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Vijay Chandasara
Series: Prodigal Valentine's Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139021
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> The finale to my Valentine's Drabbles. I hope you've all enjoyed them as much as I've enjoyed writing them.

He leaned in, head resting against Vijay’s bare chest. Warm arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer. He closed his eyes and listened to his heartbeat, steady and strong. He felt him breathe deep and even. Here in his arms he was safe.

Vijay kissed the top of his head. 

His erratic thought process slowed as he concentrated on the warm body beneath him, around him, enveloping him. The smell of his skin, his cologne, and the musk of his sweat were meditative. The sort of comfort money couldn’t buy. That couldn’t be replaced. In his arms he was home.


End file.
